Loss of Love
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Kagome left the Feudal Era six years ago after a heated night with Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha finally gathers the courage to go and try to get her back. But Kagome is hiding something, and Inuyasha is not going to like it. WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1: That Fateful Night

Here's the first chapter of **'Loss of Love'**. Enjoy.

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyo she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fateful Night

Hands caressing the other lovingly, and carefully.

Bodies touching intimate places with the utmost care.

Lips moving to form kisses, and small words of love.

Kagome finally knew what she felt towards her silver-haired Hanyou.

Love.

Only one word was necessary to describe her feelings for Inuyasha.

She loved his eyes.

She loved his ears. Well… maybe adored was the correct word there but anyways!

She loved his strength.

She loved his gentleness.

She loved his body.

She loved his arrogance.

But most of all… she loved his Soul.

His beautiful, fantastic Soul, which made her heart, beat just a little bit faster than usual. It made her feel happy that the two of them finally joined like this.

She had been afraid at first, but there was no need for such silly feelings.

'_Inuyasha will make sure I'm safe…'_ she had thought when he had signaled that he wanted her the same way she wanted him.

For so long they had both been confused, unsure of themselves, and most of all embarrassed to show their affection for each other.

It had started out simply enough with a few kisses one night, and then it had grown. It had grown to something much more beautiful, and fantastic, than Kagome or Inuyasha had ever dreamt about.

They had grown bolder. Started to touch each other with gentleness when the others were asleep, or away, or if they were alone in Kagome's home.

Now they were finally joining in the most beautiful way Kagome could think of.

"Inuyasha…" she started when she pulled away from him, and sat up to gaze upon his sweat-covered body, and his beautiful glowing eyes, but he stopped her by laying a finger on her lips, and he pulled her down to his arms again.

"Shh… don't say anything." he whispered quietly, and Kagome giggled softly as she snuggled closer to his chest, and soon Kagome's eyes grew heavy.

Not long after a light snore could be heard from her and Inuyasha sighed lightly, not wanting to wake her up. He saw the Shikon no Tama-shards from the little bottle around her neck, and carefully removed it from said body-part.

Then he tangled himself out of her light grip on his Fire Rat-haori before he walked away, leaving her alone in the dark woods.

OXO

Sango sat in front of the campfire with an anxious look in her eyes. She kept fiddling with Hiraikotsu to great annoyance for Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara who all glared at her with irritated glares and annoyed mewls from Kirara.

"Sango don't worry! Kagome-sama and Inuyasha has been away for a few hours, and so what? They usually do this when they think that we're all asleep." Miroku said as he scooted closer to his female companion, who glared at him with a murderous look in her eyes, and moved over to the other side of the fire.

"Miroku's right, Sango! Inuyasha won't let anything happen to Kagome! You know him better than that!" Shippou said happily in an attempt to lighten the mood, and Sango nodded slowly.

"I… I know, Shippou, but still. I'm worried." Sango muttered as she looked into the fire, just as a branch was broken behind her.

In almost no time at all, Sango had swung Hiraikotsu towards the person behind her only to be rewarded with a surprised sound, and then followed a lot of oaths and swears from behind a bush.

"…the hell is that woman's problem? Oi Sango, did ya have to throw the damn thing so hard?" Inuyasha's voice sounded from the bush, and he appeared with Hiraikotsu in one hand, and the other hand pressed against a bloody wound in his forehead.

"Inuyasha, what're you doing here? Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked as he jumped over to the still-swearing Hanyou, who only looked at Shippou a few seconds before he snorted in arrogance.

"Why would I care about that wench? She's nothing but trouble anyway. I left her close to the Well if you must know." Inuyasha looked like he was bored by their questions, and when he saw the shocked expressions on his companions faces, he raised an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation. And an explanation he got.

"What is wrong with you? You left Kagome-chan all alone in the forest?! What if a Youkai attacked her?" Sango shouted in fury before she prepared to dart out after her friend, when Inuyasha's hand gripped her wrist and snarled menacing at the Taijiya who widened her eyes while staring at her friend.

"If you as much as _try_ to help her, I'll rip out your throat! Leave her to me, and prepare to move. We are going to find Kikyou, and ask her to help us so forget everything about that pathetic girl." Inuyasha growled, and shoved Sango back towards Miroku who quickly caught her.

"_Baka_! What do you think you're doing Inuyasha? We all know that you love Kagome, so why'd you say that Kikyou was going to be here instead of Kagome?" Shippou cried, as he glared up at the Hanyou with his little hands fisted.

"I love Kagome? Where in the seven Hells did you get that idea from? I am going to be with Kikyou when the Shikon no Tama is complete, and there's nothing that will prevent me from doing so!" Inuyasha snarled, and then disappeared into the forest again.

Sango's body was shaking violently while she had watched how Inuyasha had spoken to Shippou about Kagome.

She brought her shaking hand up to her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks, and for once Miroku didn't seem to have his mind set on perverted things. Instead he drew her into his arms, and started stroking her hair soothingly.

"W-why Houshi-sama? Why is Inuyasha like this?" Sango whispered as tears ran down her cheeks, but Miroku didn't answer her at all.

A thick silence that not even Shippou's vague attempts could break spread in the clearing and not long after Miroku released Sango from his embrace, before he stood up with a soft groan.

"Well… we better do as he says. I don't want to deal with Inuyasha when he's like this. Something must have happened between him, and Kagome-sama to make him act like this." he mumbled as he started packing the few belongings around the camp and then prepared to leave, but Sango stood up and glared at him angrily.

"Why are you doing this Houshi-sama? Does Kagome-chan mean nothing to you?" she shouted and Shippou nodded, before he jumped up on Sango's shoulder as if to defy Miroku.

"Kagome-sama means a great deal to me, but I'd rather live and maybe have a chance seeing her again than having my throat ripped out by Inuyasha, and first see her when she moves on to the next life, Sango." Miroku said, and laid his hands on Sango's shoulders.

"Kagome-sama is strong, and she'll likely go to her own world, that lies beyond the Well. You know that." He added and smiled at Sango who turned her gaze to the ground, and after a while she nodded.

"You're right… She'll be alright. Even Inuyasha can't be heartless enough to hurt – or even worse kill – her." She muttered, and swung Hiraikotsu on her back.

Only Shippou was conflicted. He didn't want to leave the girl who had adopted him as her own son behind, even if it meant that he would be gravely injured.

"I don't wanna!" he shouted angrily and jumped down from Sango's shoulder, only to turn his back on the others and start sniffling.

"I'm staying here for Kagome! I don't wanna leave her here!" Shippou argued, and Miroku sighed heavily before he knelt down behind the little Kitsune, and the monk said: "Shippou… what usually happens when Kagome-sama and Inuyasha gets in a fight?"

"She goes home…" Shippou started, and Miroku ruffled his hair a bit before he lifted the Kitsune up on his own shoulder and said: "Yes that's right. And what does Inuyasha do every time?"

"He tries to get her back in the end." Shippou muttered even lower than before, and Miroku nodded as he sat the Kitsune down on Kirara's back.

"That's right. So Inuyasha just needs to cool down from whatever fight they've been having, and then Kagome-sama will come here again. I promise you."

OXO

Kagome stirred slightly when she moved her arms to try and find Inuyasha's warm body, but he was nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden her clothes were thrown in her face, and spluttering – not to mention confused – she tore them away from her head.

Inuyasha was standing in front of her with a fierce scowl on his face, and for some reason the look on his face made Kagome want to crawl into a hole in the ground and hide.

"I-Inuyasha what's the matter? Is it Naraku?" asked Kagome as she started looking around, but then Inuyasha walked over her and harshly yanked her up by grabbing her forearm in an irongrip.

"HEY! That hurt!" Kagome snapped but was rewarded with an evil short laughter, before Inuyasha's golden eyes glowed dangerously as he walked closer to her.

"Did you honestly think that I cared about you the least? You could go die for all I care, and I wouldn't even let a tear drop." he snarled, and Kagome froze at his harsh words.

"W-what are you talking about Inu? I… I love you." She whispered, and reached out towards him but Inuyasha slapped away her hands, and whispered menacingly: "When did I ever say that _I loved you_? You were nothing else but my Shard Detector."

"You don't mean that…" Kagome continued, but Inuyasha wasn't finished yet.

"You're naïve, clumsier than a crippled, but most of all you're nothing but a _whore_. You gave yourself to me, a Youkai, who only took your offer because you were the closest I could get my hands on."

Kagome froze as his words started breaking her heart.

"P-please don't…" she started but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Inuyasha glared at her with those unforgiving, cold, and heartless eyes which were looking at her without a trace of mercy in their golden depths. As he stood there looming over her, she felt her heart start to crack even faster than before.

"Inuyasha…" she tried one last time, but Inuyasha just snorted and glared at her before he used his last card.

"Kikyou would never have disappointed me like you did. You really are a worthless copy… _whore_."

Kagome felt her heart shatter to tiny pieces as she stood up, and turned around so he wouldn't see her cry.

"I see…" she whispered as her voice started becoming more reserved, and she turned her heard slightly to watch her former crush's over her shoulder.

"Goodbye then… Inuyasha…"

Kagome started walking away as tears ran down her cheeks, and she headed towards their camp.

It was empty when she got there, except for the glowing embers of their fire, and she found her backpack standing alone beside the fire. On top of it were a neatly folded piece of paper, and even more tears started running down her cheeks when she saw what was written on the blank side of it.

"**Please come back soon – Shippou"**

Kagome smiled softly as she looked at the drawing of them all together, but her gaze darkened when they spotted Inuyasha who was smirking like crazy at the picture with Tetsusaiga swung over his shoulder. Her body started shaking as she hugged the drawing close to her chest, and then she walked towards the Well not even sparing a single glance back towards the dark where she knew that Inuyasha was watching her intensely.

"I did as you asked of me, Kikyou… now you have to uphold your part of the deal." the Hanyou whispered sadly as he watched the love of his life walk away from him, and he felt his heart shatter for every step she took.

Kikyou smirked as she let her arms circle around his waist, and Inuyasha stiffened slightly but she didn't notice it at all as she pressed her cold lips against his muscular back.

"Good Inuyasha… soon we will be together forever. Now I want you to make me yours." The undead Miko muttered huskily, and Inuyasha's dignity fell to the ground with a crash, as he felt his body react to her sensual ministrations.

OXO

"Finally home…" Kagome muttered as she landed on her side of the Well, and started climbing up the rope-ladder hanging on the side of it.

She quietly got out of the Well-shack and then made her way to her house across the Shrine-grounds, just as the heavens opened the waterworks, and rain started pouring down instantly soaking her to the bone.

"Oh darn it! Why did it have to rain at a time like this?" Kagome muttered as she held her backpack over her head to shield herself from the rain, and finally she reached the doors to her house.

She quickly ran up to her room, and started unpacking everything she had put in her yellow bag no more than three days ago.

With a sigh she looked at the drawing from Shippou that now was drenched, and the colors had faded into a big mishmash of strange color combinations.

She looked at the black and purple figure of Miroku, who had his arm down by the faded Sango-figure's behind. The drawing of Sango was holding Hiraikotsu above his head, and Kagome had to suppress a laugh so she wouldn't wake anybody up as she examined the well-known picture.

Then her eyes fell on Kirara and Shippou who was floating in the air above the rest of them, and Kagome felt her eyes water at the sight of Shippou's big grin. Even if it was just a picture of him, he kept on cheering her up.

That was when she finally saw her own little faded picture. She was holding what seemed like a bow in one hand, and her other hand was occupied by the hand the Inuyasha-person on the drawing didn't use to hold the Tetsusaiga.

The smile that had occupied her face a few seconds before faded into nothing. Tears started rolling down her cold cheeks once again, and this time she let her sobs be heard. Inuyasha had not just abandoned her. He had also taken her most guarded treasure. She couldn't even pass through the Well – not that she would ever do that, mind you – anymore, but no matter how much she tried then she couldn't hate him. She still harbored feelings for the silver-haired, foul-mouthed, short-tempered Hanyou who had stolen her heart so long ago.

"I just can't… I just can't hate you Inuyasha." she whispered completely oblivious to the person just outside her window.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when her words reached his sensitive ears, and he felt his eyes burn when he refused to let any tears fall.

"I'm doing this to keep you safe Kagome… please… I'm begging you… please forgive me." he whispered before he ran across the Shrine and jumped in the Well where he was enveloped by the currents of time, and disappeared into the past.

* * *

Yeah I know that I probably just killed about half the hopes for a happily-ever-after-story but hey this is the first chapter and I tend to get a little dramatic at times so yeah… REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted disowned

After someone here ever-so-kindly gave a criticizing review I believe that I have some things to clear for you:

**A**: Kagome can, and probably, will be quite dimwitted, stupid, or sometimes seriously irrational in this story, and yes I realize that leaving your "son" (I'm talking about Shippou) with a seemingly lunatic, pissed-off Hanyou isn't the greatest thing a parent can do, but then again this is anime… sort of… so they can do anything!

**B**: I also realize that this type of plot has been used numerous times before me, but this little baby have been sitting on my computer for like _forever_, and I just wanted to do something other than updating my other stories because I'm… well… lazy sometimes.

**C**: Inuyasha protecting Kagome from something Kinky-whore, and that emotionally confused baboon called Naraku, could plan is **ALSO** a plot-device as old as the series itself, but just so you know then there will be huge amounts of Kikyou- and Naraku-bashing in this story!

**D**: I don't mind flames, criticism, or anything else like these sorts of things. I see them as a hint to what I can do better, and believe me when I saw that I got just what I wished for in the first chapter.

Now I won't occupy you any longer with my boring talk about morals and what stupid parents sometimes does so yeah… read and review please!

_**Special Thanks to: **__**SilverDrops-6593, kittykritik, YamiBakura1988, Guest, Guest, Guest, Kneesan, inuyasha4life17, kathompson78, Francesca3234, Darksknight and th65loverinuy620jd**_

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyou she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wanted disowned

Sango glared down at the running Hanyou with a stare that could make even the most coldhearted Youkai shiver in fear, while she had her hand securely on Hiraikotsu. On her back sat Shippou and glared down at Inuyasha with an equally furious look in his aqua eyes, and Miroku was no different as he ran just behind Inuyasha, using his Spiritual Powers to run faster.

On Inuyasha's back sat a pale, raven-haired woman with straight bangs and hair that reached just below her behind. She was dressed in Miko-garbs, and on her back hung a quiver and a bow wrapped in red cloth. Her cool brown eyes kept on looking into the distance, and only moved whenever she laid her head down to whisper something in Inuyasha's ear.

"Sango! My nose hurts!" Shippou whimpered as the Kitsune clutched his little nose, and climbed into Sango's lap, but the Taijiya sighed as she looked down at the little kid, and she smiled softly.

"It's almost time for lunch soon. I'll try and mix some powders so your nose doesn't hurt. Is it like when Kagome-chan brought some of those flasks over with that flower-smelling water in?" she asked, and Shippou nodded before he shuddered when he looked at Kikyou.

"It's like that time, but stronger." he whined, and Sango rubbed his head with a little smile on her face before Kikyou suddenly spoke.

"There's two Shikon no Kakera not far from here. They are moving very fast."

Sango, Miroku and Shippou all shuddered when they heard her hard, emotionless voice that only Inuyasha seemed to be able to cope with.

"That means that Kouga isn't far from here. He is not going to be pleased when he finds out that Kagome-sama isn't here anymore…" Miroku muttered, and Inuyasha snorted in annoyance before he smirked.

"I'll just blast him to hell with my Tetsusaiga, and that the end of that fleabag!" Inuyasha's cocky attitude seemed to anger Kikyou for some reason since she grabbed a handful of his hair, and Inuyasha cleared his throat before he continued.

"Of course we would have to get the Shikon no Kakera, first of all. It'd be terrible of we lost some…"

Sango narrowed her eyes when she saw the sly smirk on Kikyou's face as she slowly released Inuyasha's hair, from what seemed like an iron-grip, and his face lost the smirk it had sported earlier.

'_Oh Kagome-chan… what are we gonna do without you?'_ Sango thought as she looked into the distance, to see an approaching whirlwind.

"Guys… Kouga's here." the Taijiya muttered as she silently ordered Kirara to fly closer to the ground, and Inuyasha started getting slower and slower until he finally stopped, and crouched so Kikyou could get off his back.

Without uttering a word Sango took her boomerang from her back, and prepared to attack if necessary. No matter what, then this was not going to end well.

OXO

"But Mama, I-" Kagome began, only to pull back with a hiss when her mother's hand connected with her cheek.

"How could you do this, Kagome? You have barely started Highschool, and this is how you plan on repaying me? By dropping out because you are carrying a monster?" her mother shouted angrily, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

Kagome's own eyes widened, but she didn't want to cry. She hadn't cried since her mother had found her in her room wearing nothing but her shirt and underwear, about three weeks ago. Her mother had rushed to her side and asked her why she was here instead of in the Feudal Era, but Kagome hadn't said a word. She had refused to say anything about Inuyasha, and all of her other friends. When her mother had seen the drawing beside her confused daughter she had picked it up, and was about to throw it in the trash, but then Kagome had gone ballistic. She had torn the drawing away from her mother, who stunned had watched as Kagome has collapsed in a corner, while she was clutching the paper to her chest.

"P-please don't take it from me…" she had whispered as tears threatened to run down her cheeks, and her mother had nodded before quietly closing the door, and then she had held her daughter until she calmed down later that night.

A week after Kagome had started acting strange. She was eating more than she used to, she would get huge mood -swings–Souta found out the hard way, and ended up with a black eye after barging in while she was dressing after a shower–but the worst of it all was that she was starting to get a slightly bigger stomach.

"I don't care what happens to that child, Kagome! It will be the child of a rapist, and an egoistic father!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted but Kagome shook her head angrily, and glared at her mother with fury in her eyes.

"He _didn't_ rape me, Mama! Inu… Inuya… he would _never_ do that to me!" she cried out but her mother merely laughed, and pointed at her daughter's stomach.

"I will not have his Youkai-_spawn_ running around in this house. You will abort the child, or so help me!"

Kagome felt her insides freeze to ice, and with wide eyes she stared at her mother who continued to glare at her with those unforgiving eyes. She slowly clutched her stomach as she backed away until her back hit the wall, and she shook her head.

"No… no, please don't make me do it… no, no, _NO_!" Kagome screamed before she ran out of the living room, and darted towards her room.

Back in the living room stood Mrs. Higurashi with anger still gleaming in her eyes, and Souta was standing behind her with huge eyes.

"Mama… why is nee-chan so sad all of the time? Did something happen between her, and Inu-onii-chan?" the boy asked, only to stiffen when he saw his mother's furious eyes.

"Never mention his name in this house ever again, Souta! Am I clear?" she asked silently, and Souta nodded quickly before he darted up to his room so he could hide.

"I need to call the lawyer…" Mrs. Higurashi muttered before she walked over to the phone, and dialed a number.

"_Yes? Mr. Akimuro speaking." _a voice answered, and Mrs. Higurashi calmed herself before she answered.

"This is Mrs. Higurashi; I am one of your clients. I am calling because of my daughter. I want her disowned."

* * *

Yes I know that this is short but I just got so much response in almost no time at all! This is fantastic! I freaking love you guys! Review and I'll have the next chapter out as fast as possible! **Poll on my profile guys! Please vote for one of the two first names and then vote for the Chain they get a Contract with!**


	3. Chapter 3: An old Friend?

Third chapter and a bit of a timeskip, just a heads up! Also my poll ended and it seems that Inu and Kagome gets a little baby… GIRL!

_**Special Thanks to: Kneesan, Guest, Guest (please don't kill Kikyou since she has a lot of bashing coming her way in the future!), kathompson78, Imai Hotaru, Francesca3234, th65loverinuy620jd, akilch and SilverDrops-6593!**_

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyou she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 3: An old Friend?

Inuyasha glared at the sleeping woman beside him with disgust in his eyes.

Her scent of graveyard soil and decay was overpowering the delicate scent of summer flowers that once had drawn him to her. Now, however, her sickly pale skin and dark aura made the hairs in his neck stand on end almost all of the time. It was worse enough that she forced him to bed her, but he really could deal without the horrible stench of decay every once in a while.

"Inu… stay…" the undead Miko muttered as she reached out towards him, but Inuyasha evaded her fingers, and slipped out of the futon they shared. Quickly he pulled on his clothes, and then grabbed a towel before he made his way towards the river flowing close by the village.

The moon's light was shining brightly down through the trees, and Inuyasha stopped for a few moments to let the beauty of the world around him sink in. The bluish light of the shadows and moonlight reminded him of the gentle blue eyes Kagome had, and he felt a sigh rise in his throat.

When he finally reached the river he stripped without a sound and started scrubbing his body as clean as it could get, but the scent of decay kept on lingering on him faintly.

He missed Kagome.

He missed her gentle scent, her warm smile, her radiant and bubbly personality… he missed her so much, but he was also the one who had thrown all those things away.

He dried himself as quick as he could, and then headed towards the Forest that was given the same name as him.

He walked until he reached the Goshinbuko, and then stared up at the naked spot where he once had been pinned. Kagome had freed him from his fifty-year long prison and this was how he had repaid her.

For three weeks now he had gone through the day with an almost constant longing after seeing the dark-haired, fiery, Miko once again, but with Kikyou sticking to his side like glue he never had the chance to go and see her when he wished so.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry…" he whispered as he turned around, only to look right into Miroku's violet eyes.

Inuyasha's own golden orbs widened when he realized that he had been caught, and started to look around for an escape route, but the only way out of this place was past Miroku who was grinning like the perverted idiot that he was.

"I knew it! I knew that you still loved her! My friend, you have indeed been guided towards the right path in life!" Miroku exclaimed before Inuyasha slammed his hand over the Monk's mouth, and then the Hanyou glared at him with highly annoyed eyes.

"Say another word, Miroku, and you won't be able to father any children ever! If Kikyou finds out about this, then there's no telling what she will do to Kagome!"

Miroku's brows met in a frown as the Houshi glared at him with anger flaming in his eyes.

"If Kagome-sama really was that important to you then why the hell did you make her leave, Inuyasha? Also, can you tell me why you treated her like she was nothing else than dirt under your foot when you clearly was hurting by the mere thought of doing this to her?" Miroku asked as anger rose in his voice, and Inuyasha winced when the guilt came hammering down from above.

"I… I did it to protect her… Kikyou said that if I didn't do as she said then she would do something horrible to Kagome and, I know that this may sound out of character but, I… I was afraid… for the first time in more years than I bother to remember then I'm scared." Inuyasha muttered, and looked down at the grass around his feet.

Miroku looked shocked to say the least, but guessed that Kagome's leave had made the Hanyou more vulnerable than he let out. It wouldn't be the first time that Inuyasha would allow his barriers to lower when Kagome was the subject, but Miroku couldn't think of another time where he had seen his friend be so affected by her absence.

"I won't tell a living – nor dead – soul. Not even Sango if that is your wish, Inuyasha." Miroku said, and laid his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before he prepared to leave.

Little did the two men know that Kikyou had been standing in the shadows, concealing her scent, and presence, for the Hanyou masterfully. She bit back a growl before she turned around and tightened her grip around her red bow.

"He is _mine_, and not that whore's, damn it!" she hissed as she walked back towards the hut as quickly as possible so Inuyasha wouldn't learn of her eavesdropping.

OXO

**Three Years Later**

OXO

Kagome sat in the living room with a giggling girl running around the couch chasing Souta.

"Stop it you two! You're gonna knock something down if you keep running around like that!" Kagome said sharply, but the big grin plastered on her face ruined the irritated expression she was trying to get across to the young kids.

"B-but Mama! Jii-…" the little girl started, only to be enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Souta.

"What did you call me, you little brat? I ain't old and wrinkly yet!" Souta exclaimed as he somehow turned her around so her head was near the floor, and her small legs were pointing towards the ceiling. She started giggling loudly, and as she writhed around the small sundress she was wearing slipped down. The little girl stopped writhing when her Hello Kitty-underwear was exposed, and with a highpitched squeal she somehow got out of her uncle's arms, and ran other behind her mother, while shooting Souta dirty glares. The sight was too much for Kagome, who doubled over in laughter, as she held her daughter towards her chest.

"Oh, how I love you sweetheart! You remind me so much of myself, when I was younger I mean!" Kagome giggled, and she saw her daughter break into a huge grin before a set of small lips kissed her cheek, and Kagome watched as her daughter looked down at the floor in embarrassment before her golden eyes looked at her mother's blue.

"You're not old at all Mama because… because that Jii-chan's job!" she grinned as she pointed at Souta, who started spluttering in anger, and Kagome picked her up before her brother decided to let her daughter be tickled to death.

"Yeah sweetheart, you're probably right. Now it's off to the bath, alright? I don't want you to be all smelly when we go to the kindergarten tomorrow." Kagome chuckled, and watched as her daughter shot her a couple of adorable puppy eyes as she begged her mother to let the bath wait just a little longer.

"Kagome."

Kagome froze when she heard her mother's voice from the hallway, and after giving Souta a look that clearly said 'get her out of here!' he quickly picked his niece up and sped upstairs with the little girl in his arms, and Kagome turned around to face her mother's emotionless face.

"When will you go home?"

Mrs. Higurashi's face never changed as she looked at her blue-eyes daughter, who defiantly shot back a glare.

"As soon as she is finished with her bath we'll leave for my apartment. How is it going with the Shrine anyways?" Kagome asked coolly, but her mother's eyes narrowed and she turned her back to her daughter before answering.

"You lost the right to ask anything about the Shrine, the moment you told me that you were keeping that rapist's child!" she hissed before darting out to the kitchen, and left Kagome with teary eyes and clenched fists.

A soft vibrating brought her out of her little cocoon of misery, and she fished her phone out of her pocket only to groan heavily.

'_HOUJO' _the little screen showed, and Kagome muttered a few curses underneath her breath before she accepted the call, and she then held the phone to her ear while studying her fingernails with great fascination.

"_Yes_ Houjo?" Kagome asked as she leaned back in the couch, and almost groaned when she heard Houjo's naïve voice in the other end.

"_A-ah Higurashi-san… I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything together this weekend, because I don't have to work there, and I thought tha-…"_ Houjo was cut off when Kagome quickly began speaking.

"Houjo, for the last God damn time then _NO_ I _won't _go out with you! Need I remind you that I have a kid to look after, and I don't have anyone I trust enough to watch her, so I have to make sure that she is alright?" Kagome snarled and waited for Houjo's reply.

"_Why don't you hire a babysitter then? I mean, you can't use that kid as the same excuse every time I invite you out, ya know!" _

Houjo sounded irritated now, and Kagome felt her own temper rise to new levels when she heard the words he used to describe her beloved daughter.

"In that case, Houjo, then why don't you just go fuck yourself, since you obviously can't get someone to date you?" Kagome roared into the phone before she closed the call, and stomped outside the house for a few moments where she found herself look up into the darkening sky. The moon was not on the sky tonight, and Kagome felt a little smile creep up on her lips.

"Inuyasha must begin to feel the weaknesses in his body by now…" she muttered as she looked over at the Goshinbuko where the frailest of flower blossoms could be spotted.

"Dear Kami… I hope that one day she will get to meet her father."

Kagome let her teary eyes blink rapidly as her feet began to move with a mind of their own, and before she knew it she was standing before the Well House.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered as she peeked inside, and felt the adrenaline rush through her body at the sight of the well. Oh how she longed to visit the Feudal Era even if it was just for a little while!

"I wonder if…"

"Mama, Jii-chan is being mean to me again!"

Kagome turned around just in time to catch her daughter, and she swung her around in circles as their laughter was carried upwards by the wind.

"Souta was mean to you? How can that be?" Kagome asked lightly, and smiled as her daughter started babbling about soapy water, a fuzzy towel, and that stuffed kitten she had gotten for her birthday, while they were walking down the stairs to their car.

As Kagome checked that their seatbelts were secure, she felt a shiver run down her spine when a familiar Youki approached her car. As she looked out through the front window of her car, she widened her eyes when she saw the long silver hair and those golden eyes.

"No way… it can't be him…"

* * *

I am going to let you guys decide what to call the adorable little chickadee Kagome conceived so please give me a review where you request a name! Also who can guess the name of the person Kagome saw? Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Encounter

I've put a poll on my profile about the names I have thought of, but if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Also I have decided on a theme song for this story! I'll leave a link in the bottom!

_**Special Thanks to: Mjtigerwolf, SilverDrops-6593, Francesca3234, LolaTheSa, kathompson78, inuyasha4life17 and th65loverinuy620jd for reviewing! I freakin' LUB you guys!**_

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyou she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Dark Encounter

Kagome was pretty sure that her head would burst from embarrassment any second now as she watched her daughter stare at their guest with huge eyes. Right before her on the other side of her glass coffee table sat the one person she never had thought she would see ever again.

His golden eyes observed every single move she did, and not once did his straight compose slack.

"I have been watching you for quite some time… your Mother and you don't seem to get along any longer."

His stoic deep voice made Kagome want to crawl into a hole, and hide with her daughter until he was gone, but she knew she wouldn't get off the hook that easily.

"Yes, that is correct," she muttered before her eyes shot to her daughter, who was staring at their guests with huge eyes.

"Her blood?"

"One fourth, but there have been no… incidents if you understand."

Kagome looked away after she had answered, and that was when it seemed that the little girl no longer could remain silent.

"You smell funny mister. Do you know Mama?"

Her innocent question had Kagome struggling to keep giggles from erupting in her throat, and their guest's eyebrows were raised.

"Yes, I know your mother from long ago… and you as well, little one." Their guest replied as he reached out towards Kagome's daughter, and let his hand rest on top of her ink-black hair.

"Why do you have so long hair? I thought that only girls liked having hair like that." the partially demonic child said as she grabbed a few strands of his silky hair, and studied it with the curiosity of a toddler. She turned the silvery locks in the light from the lamp on the little coffee table, and marveled in its shininess.

"Your hair sparkles, mister! That's so pretty! Look Mama, his hair sparkles!" she exclaimed as she showed the shining hair to her mother, who had a hand clamped over her mouth to avoid getting one angry Youkai after her. For all she knew, he could be planning their demise as they were speaking!

To her surprise though their guest chuckled softly for a few moments, before he removed a little bracelet around his wrist that had been hiding underneath his suit's sleeve, and his appearance changed before them.

His hair grew even longer than before, he got a purple Cresent Moon in his forehead, and demonic markings began decorating his face. His Mokomoko-sama **(AN1) **was not draped around his shoulders, though, and Kagome suspected it to be hidden by a spell.

"Miko… this Sesshoumaru is happy to see you once again. I am quite insistent that you both come with me. We have much to talk about."

OXO

Kouga whistled softly to himself as he laid on a diva, only clad in an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of shorts, after he had been visiting his private sauna. Sesshoumaru had called just a few minutes ago where he said that he already was at Kagome's place, and that he was explaining the situation as they spoke.

"Ah… I sure as heck hope that she won't be too surpri-…" Kouga started, only to be interrupted when the door to his "relaxing area" was opened, and Sesshoumaru stepped inside with a wide-eyed Kagome right behind him. In her arms was a kid with black hair like Kagome, and golden eyes that reminded Kouga way too much of Inuyasha to be comfortable.

"Oh Kagome, what a lovely surprise it is to see you again after all those years! So I see that you finally decided that I was the right man for you, after all!" Kouga said with a grin, and watched as Kagome began blushing while Sesshoumaru chuckled softly before he took the little girl from Kagome's arms, and sat her down on the floor, where she immediately ran over to the big windows so she could watch the never-sleeping city of Tokyo.

"Wow! Mister you live so high up! Aren't you scared of falling down from here?" the kid asked, and Kouga felt his heart melt at her innocent question.

"Sweetheart, this is my friend Kouga-kun. We knew each other from long before you were born." Kagome said softly, and the girl looked at her mother with wide eyes before she darted over to her, and then asked the most shocking thing Kagome had heard all day.

"Mama… is Mister Kouga then my Papa?"

OXO

Sango, Miroku and Shippou sighed heavily as she heard the commotion inside the hut Inuyasha and Kikyou shared. They had been arguing for at least half an hour and it had even gotten to the point where many of the children and adults in the village had moved in a big circle around the place, when they had to pass. At the sound of a pot crushed against the wooden wall, it seemed that the argument calmed a bit down but not before long Kikyou exited the hut with a furious look in her cold, brown eyes, and what seemed to be tears in the corners of them.

"Serves her right…" Shippou muttered as he glared at the Fallen Miko, who stomped past them without even glancing slowly at them, and not long after it was Inuyasha who emerged from the hut with a furious look in his golden eyes, and his ears twitched in annoyance as he too stormed past his friends and headed in the opposite direction of his Lover, while shooting anyone who was in the opposite direction of himself the most terrifying looks.

"He sure is angry. Ne, Shippou-chan, did you have a chance to hear what it was about this time?" Sango asked as she rubbed the Kitsune between his ears, and the auburn-haired Kit nodded once before he looked up at Sango with a sad smirk on his face.

"They were discussing Kagome. I didn't understand all the things they were saying, but it sounded like Kikyou have forced Inuyasha into making sure that Kagome wouldn't return here. Ever." Shippou muttered as he then looked down at the ground with a sad expression on his face, and Sango's eyes began to get a watery look. Miroku however just sighed heavily, and then picked up the Kitsune.

"Shippou… I know that it may be hard to understand, but I'm sure that Inuyasha still loves Kagome-sama, no matter how harsh he was on her a few years ago, and I am sure that at some point he will get her back here. When that happens, then I am sure that we all know the truth behind her disappearance."

Miroku smiled brightly, and looked at Shippou who had gotten a hopeful look in his eyes. As soon as he ran off to play with some of the kids in the village, Miroku turned around to look at Sango who looked at him in surprise.

"He told you, didn't he, Houshi-sama?"

"Yes, Sango, he did. And I promised not to say anything about it to anyone, for Kagome-sama's safety."

With those words Miroku walked towards the Goshinbuko to meditate as he did so often nowadays, while looking at the setting sun that painted the sky a warm golden orange. With another sigh he fastened his pace until he reached the Tree of Ages, and sat down while facing the thick trunk.

'_Kagome-sama… I beg you to return. Please.'_

OXO

Kagome mouth hit the floor, along with Kouga's, while Sesshoumaru got a murderous look in his golden orbs.

"N-no, sweetie, Kouga-kun isn't your P-Papa. Your Papa is somewhere far away from here, and he doesn't have to time to visit. We have talked about this before." Kagome said a bit more sharply, and felt her heart ache when she saw the disappointed look in her daughter's eyes.

"Hey kiddo, one of my own kids –they are at their mother's place right now – got a bunch of crayons and stuff last time they visited. Why don't I show you where they are, and then you can draw something for your mother, huh?" Kouga said brightly all of a sudden, and Kagome sighed in relief as the tense atmosphere was lifted.

"Alright! Thank you, Mister Kouga!" Kagome's daughter said happily as she grabbed the hand he had stretched out towards her, and then they disappeared after Kouga shot Kagome a wicked grin.

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru started before he was cut off when the salty smell of Kagome's tears assaulted his nose, and he stopped talking as he quickly looked at the Miko before him, who was sitting with puffy eyes and tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say to her, Sesshoumaru… I feel so lost! How can I just tell her that her father won't ever come to visit her? It would break her heart…" Kagome whispered as she dried her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse, but new tears replaced those she had tried to remove.

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru began but once again he stopped after the first word.

"Kagome... I believe that you should return to the Feudal Era."

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard Sesshoumaru utter her name and she stared at the DaiYoukai in surprise.

"I _do_ have some emotions, Kagome, even though I don't show it. But the fact is that your daughter needs someone of the opposite gender to interact with her, other than your brother. You need Inuyasha, and your daughter needs him as well."

Kagome's eyes turned cold, and Sesshoumaru was surprised as he spotted anger in her beautiful blue orbs.

"Inuyasha can go screw himself over like he did with me. I was stupid enough to think that we had been in love, but… but… but he was only using me for his own gain." Kagome growled as she stared out of one of the big windows, and down on the buzzing town that was Tokyo.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when he saw the hopelessness in her eyes, and he slowly walked over to her.

"I saw how he was after you left and… let me tell you that it wasn't pretty. He… he just stopped." Sesshoumaru muttered as he stood behind her, and then laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what I said, Kagome, and do the two of you a favor by going back to the past… back to where you both belong."

Sesshoumaru then turned around and left the apartment after saying goodbye to Kouga, who was busy helping Kagome's daughter with the different colors of the rainbow, but Kagome didn't forget what he had said about Inuyasha needing her.

"Tsk… like that jerk ever needed me…" Kagome whispered to herself as even more tears ran down her face, and she was forced to sit down in one of the beige-colored tasteful chairs.

'_Inuyasha you… you _BAKA_! I won't forgive you for breaking my heart, but… I still can't stop loving you… my own Bakayasha.'_

"Mama! Look what Mister Kouga and I made for you!"

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Kagome quickly dried her eyes and prayed to the Kami that her eyes weren't too puffy or red.

"Oh, sweetie, that is the most beautiful drawing I have ever seen! Tell me, did you two really make that all by yourselves?" Kagome asked in surprise, and looked up at Kouga who had a worried expression on his face. She knew that he had smelled her tears and frustration, and it didn't surprise her that he wasn't paying much attention to how bad he was hiding his concern for her.

"Kagome… are you alright?" he asked without acknowledging that her daughter was in the room, and Kagome nodded slowly.

"I'm fine, Kouga-kun, but thanks for asking. I think that we should head home anyways." Kagome muttered as she gave Kouga a quick hug, and then she picked up her daughter who still was holding the drawing.

"I think that this one is going to be on the Special Wall sweetie! What do you say?" Kagome asked, and the little girl in her arms nodded furiously before she turned around in her mother's arms to look at Kouga.

"Bye-bye Mister Kouga! Thank you for drawing with me!"

Kouga grinned as he watched the little girl's face break into a smile, and took her little hand in his own much bigger.

"It was my pleasure when dealing with such a cute little lady. Do come again Kagome, and please bring yer kid along sometimes."

Kagome nodded, and then turned towards the door.

"I will Kouga-kun. Well, I guess we'll meet again sometime."

Kouga nodded as he walked with them towards the door, and then looked after the two girls as they walked down to the elevator.

"Yeah Kagome… we will."

OXO

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his apartment but stood still as soon as he was inside and had locked the door.

"So… did you go and see her? How is she?" a gruff voice sounded from the kitchen area where a silver-haired man with shoulder-long hair sat with a big glass of vodka. He had a red T-shirt on and a pair of often used jeans that looked like they never had seen a washing machine.

"Indeed I did. She was quite insistent on never to return."

"I guess that she hasn't forgiven me for what I did."

"No… she has forgiven you for making her leave the village. It's her heart that is the problem."

The silver-haired man looked at Sesshoumaru with his own lifeless golden orbs, and blew a few strands of silvery hair out of the way before he turned around and put down the glass on a coffee table, as he walked towards the entrance and grabbed his black leather-jacket.

"I'll be going now. Call me when you have a job ready, alright?"

"I will, brother, but don't expect me to just let you drink all of my vodka when you need a drink. You have money yourself, so go and buy some." Sesshoumaru muttered as he watched his lifeless brother shrug his shoulders, before he opened the door and left without closing it.

"You really do need her… Inuyasha."

As Sesshoumaru began cleaning up the kitchen it began raining like crazy outside and the DaiYoukai sighed heavily. It didn't look good for his half-brother, that was sure.

OXO

**Three years Later**

OXO

Kagome got out her keys, and shifted her sleeping daughter to her other arm before she unlocked the door to her home. As soon as she was inside she walked towards her daughter's room – shoes be damned – and began undressing her as gently as possible.

"Alrighty sweetie... sleep tight." Kagome whispered softly, as she put down her daughter in her bed. A few toys could be spotted in the dark room, and Kagome quickly picked them up. With gentle hands she shifted her daughter in her sleep so she was surrounded by her plushies and dolls. With a last smile Kagome caressed her daughter's face, and then she opened the window leading to the street, one and a half meter beneath them.

As soon as she opened the window,a soft knocking was heard from the door, and Kagome turned around with a confused expression on her face.

"Who could be visiting at this hour?" she muttered as she walked towards the front door. She opened the door just enough to see who it was, and gasped in surprise when she saw Houjo standing outside.

"Ah Higurashi-san! I... I just wanted to say hi. I brought this with me." Houjo explained, and Kagome smiled softly as she accepted the flowers Houjo had brought.

"Thank you, Houjo, they're beautiful. Please come in for a few moments." Kagome said softly, and stepped to the side so Houjo could enter the apartment.

Together the two friends walked into the living room, where Kagome gave him a glass of water, and then she went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

"We just got home from a visit at a friend. He insisted that I brought my daughter with me." Kagome said from outside the kitchen, and therefore didn't see the angry expression running over Houjo's face when he heard that it had been a male friend.

"Oh really? Who was it?" Houjo asked innocently as Kagome appeared from the kitchen with the flowers in a vase, and she sat it on the dining table.

"A man called Kouga. I knew him from long ago." Kagome explained, and looked curiously at Houjo.

"Is something wrong, Houjo? You look angry about something. Is there anything I can do?"

Kagome's innocent question made Houjo grin softly to himself, and he stood up slowly and then walked over to Kagome.

"Yes, Higurashi, this is something that you can help me with..." he muttered as he walked closer to her before he suddenly grabbed her harshly, and shoved her down onto the couch much to Kagome's surprise.

"What are you doing Houjo?! Stop it!" Kagome cried out as she felt his hands on her body, trying to rip open her blouse, and his mouth covered hers harshly. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and began caressing her mouth with his own, even though she desperately tried to get away from him.

"What's wrong here, _Hi-gu-ra-shi_, is that YOU always have time for anyone else than me! How can that be? If I can't have you to go out with me, then I'll make sure that you can never have anyone else!" Houjo growled as he ripped open her pants, before he began opening his own, and therefore didn't see her arms frantically search for something to defend herself.

"G-get _off me_!" Kagome screamed as her hand wrapped around one of the small lamps standing in the living room, and she forcefully slammed it against Houjo's head. Houjo screamed in pain as he clutched his now bleeding head, and Kagome quickly got him off her before she kicked him once in the groin, and then in the chest, before she ran into her daughter's room with huge, frightful eyes. She quickly closed the door, and locked it from the inside as she flew around in the room picking up a few pairs of underwear for her daughter, and threw it in a little black bag.

"Higurashi-san! I know you're here somewhere!"

At the sound of someone running towards the door, Kagome panicked and finally grabbed her daughter - who woke up quite sleepy, and annoyed with her mother - before she darted towards the window.

"Mama? What's going on?" her daughter asked confused before she squealed in fright when Kagome jumped through the window, and landed down on the street. She got quite a lot of strange looks from people around her, but she didn't care the least about them. She just began making her way through the crowded streets, not knowing where her feet might take her.

"Mama, why did you jump from the window? Is something the matter?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. Instead she ran to the nearest bus she spotted, and quickly paid for the fare before she sat down in the back of the bus.

"We have to go somewhere for a long time, sweetie. I don't know where yet, but we'll figure something out." Kagome said softly as she looked down at the curious girl in her arms, and she began stroking the crown of her hair softly while humming a little tune.

"Go to sleep, honey, and I promise that when you wake up we have somewhere to stay." Kagome whispered into the sleepy girl's ear, and slowly the partially demonic child was falling asleep.

* * *

So yeah Houjo's a rapist. Also the reason Kaggie and Inu's kiddie doesn't have a name is because I haven't decided what to call the kid yet. Please go to my profile and vote for a name to give the little girl!


	5. Chapter 5: Return

Sweet sugary love with puppies and princesses and lollipops on top! Over 40 reviews? You Guys have blown my mind so thank you so much! I saw that I never got that link put in the Author's Note in the bottom of last chapter so I'll just put it in here. Here's the results from the poll!

**Saki (Blossom of Hope): 7**

**Haruka (Spring Flower): 3**

**Mio (Beautiful Cherry Blossom): 1**

**Megumi (Blessing): 0**

_**Special Thanks to: HopelessRomantic183, alaskan anime gal, Sukai Skye, inuyasha4life17, kathompson78, SilverDrops-6593, Guest, Autobotgirl2234(Guest) and th65loverinuy620jd for reviewing! I freakin' LUB you guys!**_

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyou she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 5: Return

Kagome yanked up in her daughter as soon as the bus came to its last stop, and then she quickly scanned the area she was standing in. It looked like the neighborhood close to where the Shrine was, but Kagome knew better than to ask her mother for help. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

_You could go to the Feudal Era..._

Kagome froze when she heard the little voice whisper inside her mind, and she quickly shook her head. She wanted to go back to the Feudal Era, she really did, but she knew that if she did then she would have lost. She would have forfeited from the fight she had with Inuyasha, and she would be damned if she came back crawling on her feet like a broken animal!

"Mama... I'm tired..." her daughter whimpered silently as she rubbed her eyes, and looked up at her mother with big doe-like eyes.

"I know, honey, but please have a bit more patience! We'll be sleeping soon! I promise!" Kagome said with a small smile, before a small buzzing from her pocket got her attention. With a small groan Kagome got her phone out of her pocket, only to pale when she saw who was calling.

_Houjo_

"Mama... shouldn't you pick up the phone?" her daughter asked curiously as she watched her mother freeze up and cancel the call, before she put the phone into her jacket so it would be easier to get to.

"No sweetie... the one who called is a very bad person who hurt me not too long ago. You should be old enough to understand that if you ever see him again, then you have to run away as fast as you can, or try and find me." Kagome whispered to her daughter before she gave her a quick hug, and then picked up her phone once again.

"Mama what are you doing?"

"Calling Kouga-kun. I just need to tell him that we're taking a little trip."

"Oh... where are we going Mama?"

Kagome giggled softly as she dialed Kouga's number as quickly as possible, and tapped her foot against the concrete.

_"Who the hell calls at this ungodly hour? Whoever you are, you better have a damn good reason for doing this!"_ Kouga growled groggily in the other end, and Kagome suppressed a giggle at the sound of his slurred voice.

"Kouga-kun is that how you greet anyone who calls you?" she finally asked, and heard what sounded like shuffled sheet and a few curses before Kouga realized who was calling.

_"K-Kagome? Why are you calling me now of all times? Did something happen?" _

"Y-yeah... I had an unwanted visitor who might be out for blood, so I won't go back to my apartment for some time. I'm not far from the Shrine so don't worry."

_"You sure? I can come and pick you up, if you want to sleep somewhere safe tonight."_

"We'll find a hotel or something. If we can't that, then we'll just go to the Shrine."

Kagome looked around, and watched as her daughter seemed fascinated with some moths not far away from where they stood.

"Sweetheart, don't go too far!" Kagome shouted before she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Kouga-kun, please listen to me. His name is Houjo, and he's an old classmate of mine who had a crush on me. Just... just don't hurt him if you try to hunt him down, alright?"

_"That heart of yours is gonna get you killed one day, Kagome... but I promise I won't hurt, or kill, him if I find him."_

Kagome sighed in relief, and then canceled the phonecall before she ran over to her daughter, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on sweetie... maybe we can crash at Souta Oji-chan's place." Kagome said with a grin, and watched as an equally big grin lit up her girl's face.

"Sure Mama! Do you think that they have ramen?"

Kagome froze accidentally as the word 'ramen' ran through her head. Images of Inuyasha gulping down the noodles ran through her head, and she tightened her grip on her daughter's hand as a pink glow began shining around it, and a small sizzling was heard from her daughter's hand.

"Mama! My hand!"

"Oh sorry sweetie... I just remembered someone from long ago. He was just as obsessed by ramen as you are." Kagome excused lamely, and mentally berated herself for getting so caught up in her painful memories of Inuyasha, that she had hurt her daughter by nearly purifying her!

The one thing other than his eyes that their daughter had inherited, was his love for ramen. It didn't matter what taste it was, as long as she got her weekly dosis of the heavenly noodles. Kagome was all in for it as long as it only was one packet per week, and it was only in the weekends as a little special treat either Saturday or Sunday evening.

"Mama... do... do you think that we could visit Papa? Since he always has to work and never sees us, then I thought that maybe WE could visit him!"

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard her daughter's request, and then felt sadness flow into her mind.

"..."

"Mama?"

"... I..."

"Mama, what is it?"

Kagome felt a small hand squeeze her own, and the black-haired Miko watched her daughter look up at her in confusion, and Kagome felt her eyes start watering.

"M-mama! Why are you crying?"

"I... I'm so sorry, sweetheart. but... but we can't go and see your father. I don't have the time."

Kagome knew that it was a lame excuse, but it was all she could muster at the moment, and it seemed like the girl understood that this was a touchy subject for the both of them.

"I... I understand. But could we at least give him a photo or something? Of the two of us, I mean!"

Kagome looked at her daughter with soft eyes, and then she felt the laughter bubble up in her throat.

"Mama, if you're gonna laugh please don't be so loud!"

Kagome began laughing as her daughter started whining, and for the next five minutes Kagome kept on laughing to her heart's content, only to be brought back to sanity when the soft chuckle of a male was heard behind her.

"Hi-gu-ra-shi... I've been looking for you..."

OXO

Inuyasha glared at the moon with loathe strong in his gaze. It was almost nonexistent, which meant that in just a few days he would be nothing more than a normal human being.

"Inuyasha! There you are!" Miroku said with a grin as he arrived from the forest with wood in his arms, and looked up at his friend.

"Is something wrong?"

"..."

"Fine, be that way, then I'll just eat dinner with Shippou alone, and let him have your share of the fish." Miroku snorted in false anger, only to hear a quiet snarl from his partially canine friend, who then jumped down beside him.

"In yer fucking dreams Bouzo! Like I'll ever let my dinner go to waste on that stupid brat." Inuyasha growled as he glared at the moon one last time, and Miroku followed his gaze before the Monk had it all fall into place.

"Ah I see... the New Moon is almost upon us, huh?"

"Yeah... not somthin' I'm looking forward to..."

"Well you have the entire gang with you, so there's nothing to worry about."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who seemed annoyed with something, and he patiently waited for Inuyasha to open up.

"It's not so much the moon as it's... well how do I put this... err... Kikyou." muttered Inuyasha, and looked at the Monk who had one eyebrow raised while looking like he was questioning Inuyasha's sanity.

"What's with her? Did something happen?"

"No... something is _going_ to happen! She keeps on bringing marriage up every fucking time I'm human! It's stressing me out!"

"Because of... well... Kagome-sama?"

Miroku received a little nod from Inuyasha, and he began chuckling for himself, earning an irritated glare from his silver-haired friend.

"I thought that you wished to be married to her... or was that just one of the many lies you have told the village?" Miroku asked - his voice dropping to a much colder level than before - and Inuyasha hesitated a bit before he nodded.

"Yeah... just a lie." Inuyasha muttered, and received a pat on the shoulder from Miroku, who quickly withdrew the hand to make sure that none of the wood he had gathered would fall down on his feet.

"What took you so long, Miroku? The food's almost ready!" Shippou wailed as he jumped up and down beside the fire, and glared at Inuyasha for a while longer than necessary, before he handed the two men their shares of fish and then began munching on his own food, while shooting Inuyasha dark glares.

Shippou still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha for what happened six years ago, and he would never ever forgive him until he made Kagome return to them!

_'That stupid Bakayasha! I'm never gonna forgive that huge jerk! It would have been better if she never met Inuyasha at all! Then Kagome wouldn't be suffering!'_

Shippou continued berating the silver-haired Hanyou, who too shot angry looks all around him, as he ate his fish in silence.

"Oi, Inuyasha, why're you moping like that?" Shippou growled as he glared at Inuyasha who stopped eating, and looked at the Kitsune with eyes that could kill.

"The reason I am 'moping' as you put it, _Shippou_, is because of a certain Kitsune who soon will find his tail at his feet, if he doesn't stop pestering me with fucking annoying questions!" Inuyasha growled, but Shippou didn't take the hint and pressed on with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"I bet I know why you're so irritated! You're thinking about Kagome, aren't you? Well that's too bad, since you are the one who threw her away like she was nothing more than dirt to you!"

Shippou's confident grin widened as he saw the Hanyou freeze up, while biting in his fish. The little piece of fish fell from Inuyasha's mouth as his wide golden eyes stared right at the ground, before they changed from shocked to furious, and then they turned so sad that Shippou thought grieve would spew out from his mouth.

"I'm gonna be back in a few..." Inuyasha muttered as he threw the fish he hadn't eaten in Miroku's lap, and then jumped up in the nearest tree before he completely disappeared, and left the Kitsune and Monk behind in the camp.

"Oh Shippou... you really freaked him out this time..." Miroku muttered as he watched the confused Kitsune look into the fire with guilty eyes.

"I... I just wanted him to feel bad for what he did, Miroku! Nothing more, I promise! It's because of him, that Kagome left us all!"

Miroku listened to Shippou's rant for about five minutes, before he decided to intervene.

"Shippou, don't you think that Inuyasha feels guilty for doing this to Kagome-sama too? I once stumbled upon him when he told me things he didn't want anyone else to hear, and all I can - and will - tell you is that they were centered on Kagome-sama, so don't think that you're the only one who misses her. Kaede-sama does, Sango does, I do, the village does... and Inuyasha misses her the most, I believe. You knew that this was a touchy subject for Inuyasha, and yet you continued to dig into his wounds. When he come back here, I want you to apologize to him, and I will punish you further if you don't do as I say, do you understand?"

Shippou looked down into the grass as he slowly nodded, and Miroku went back into eating his fish in silence that only was broken when an animal of the night made a sound.

_'Kagome-sama... I hope you are alright wherever you are...' _Miroku thought as he devoured the last of his fish and then rolled out his bedding before he prepared to sleep.

OXO

"Let go of me, you creep!"

"There's no use struggling, Higurashi... no matter what it takes, then I _will_ have you all to myself!"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt Houjo's hands all over her body, and as she cracked her eyes open just a little bit, she saw her daughter stand there mortified as her mother was being harassed by a complete stranger.

"I said..._ let go of me dammit_!" Kagome roared, and then used the back of her head to headbutt Houjo. With a roar the man let go of her, and wrapped both hands around his nose that was bleeding heavily.

"You cunt! You broke my damn nose!" he roared at her but Kagome snorted in disgust, and then she ran towards her daughter.

"Sweetheart, come with me!" Kagome shouted as she grabbed her daughter's hand, and ran as fast as she possibly could towards the Shrine.

_The Bone Eater's Well! Get her to the Bone Eater's Well, and she'll be safe!_

Kagome clearly heard the voice in her head ordering her to make sure her kid was safe, and the desperate thought of a safe haven for the two of them gave her even more energy than she already had.

"Mama! What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, sweetheart! Right now I want you to run!"

Kagome gasped for breath as she finally reached the stairs leading up to the Shrine, and after taking a deep breath she threw her daughter onto her back, and then started climbing up the many stairs.

"Oh no, you don't!" Houjo roared as his hand grasped her ankle, and Kagome screamed in pain as she fell down a few stone-stairs.

"You. Are. Mine!" Houjo snarled as he pulled her down towards him, and that was when Kagome got an idea.

She quickly kicked him a few steps down, and then ran further up until she finally reached the top where she sat down her daughter.

"Honey, please listen to me. I want you to take these, and then go into the well house! Then you have to jump down into the well, and as soon as you've reached the bottom get out of there, alright!" Kagome gasped, as she pulled off a necklace where a little container made of glass hung. Inside the container was three pink shards that seemed to glimmer, even though there was no sun- or moonlight.

"A-alright..." her daughter whispered as she took the container from her mom, and then ran towards the well house, while she heard her mother cry out in pain when that horrible man did something to her, that made her cry out. She could hear the man curse behind her as she ran as quickly as possible towards the little shack, and as soon as she reached the door she swung it open, and ran towards the Well.

_'What a strange feeling... it's almost as if... the well is calling to me...' _the little girl thought as she heard something collide with the door, and into the well house walked the man who had hurt her mother.

"You aren't going anywhere, you fucking brat! I'm gonna make sure that you'll never see your whore of a mother ever again!" he grinned as he walked towards her, but the little girl backed away from him until her back hit the walls of the well. She quickly turned around, and then jumped down into the darkness of the well, and fell before Houjo could grab her.

A strange blue light seemed to appear around her, but as soon as she opened her eyes there was nothing to see other than the darkness in the well.

"What was Mama thinking? And why does the air smell so...so clean?" the girl muttered as she looked up, only to widen her golden eyes. She could see the stars shine on the sky, but the well had been inside a shack with a roof! How could she be outside? There was no skylight when she ran into the house!

"What in the..." she began as she crawled out by using vines (since when had _they_ been there?) to get out of the well, only to gape in wonder as she took in her surroundings.

Flowers, trees, forest, and... owls? Where in the world was she?

"H-hello? Is someone here?"

...

Nobody answered her, and she felt vulnerable as she sat there with fear evident in her eyes.

"Mama... why aren't you coming?" she whispered as she slid down on her knees, and began sobbing as the fear for her mother's life began pressing down on her.

OXO

Inuyasha's ears began moving around as the vague sound of someone whimpering caught his attention. As he sniffed inwards, his eyes widened as he caught the scent of someone he knew all too well.

"Kagome...? impossible..." he whispered as he darted towards the sound, and found himself oblivious to everything else around him, as he got closer and closer to the Bone Eater's Well.

_'Why is Kagome here? Why did she even come back? Kikyou will surely kill her if she finds her!'_ the Hanyou thought as he finally reached the clearing where the Well stood in, only to feel his eyes widen even more at the sight before him.

A little girl with black hair, just like Kagome's, was sat on her knees, and was crying her eyes out. She was clad in what seemed like one of those sundresses Kagome once had showed up in, and he had argued about her showing way too much skin for anyone to be comfortable, but in the end she had won after sitting him a few times, and giving a few good arguments that he couldn't object against.

Something about female rights, and how he never considered the needs of a female at all, and how he was a sexist bastard, as well as a dominator whatever _that_ meant... Inuyasha really didn't want to know.

"Oi brat! Why're ya crying?" he managed to get out, and watched as the little girl sniffled and slowly rose her head.

"W-who are you Mister? Are you with that guy who is hurting Mama? Are you here to make sure I never see her again?" she whispered without making eye-contact with him, but Inuyasha still felt as if her eyes were watching him.

"Who is your mother? Why isn't she with you?" Inuyasha demanded to know, and flinched when he saw the little girl start sniffling again.

"M-mama she... she said to jump down the well and wait for her here, b-but she hasn't come back."

Inuyasha's world froze as the words 'jump' and 'well' stirred up his mind, and he ran over to the little girl to grab her arms.

"What's your mother's name? Answer me!" he roared, and looked into the little girl's golden eyes - his eyes - before he heard her stutter the name of her mother.

Kagome...

Kagome was in danger...

_His _Kagome was in _danger..._

"I'm gonna fucking kill that creep!"

And with those words Inuyasha leaped into the Well with a murderous look in his eyes, and left the mortified girl behind.

* * *

Believe it or not guys then there's a meaning with me not calling Kaggie's and Inu's kid any of the names that was decided. I'm gonna reveal the name soon but I won't say when! Please review guys and make me happier that any other being on this planet! This is the greatest story I've had so far and this is only the fifth chapter! You guys rule my world!

Also here's the link to the themesong for this story!: www . youtube watch?v=bMGNXsP45-4


	6. Chapter 6: Hanyou Rescue

You guys are amazing! Huge shoutout to all you fantastic people who have reviewed so far! I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL!

**Special thanks to: kathompson78, Anna (Guest), Guest, Sukai Skye, Francesca3234, Katie (Guest), inuyasha4life17, chichi123 and th65loverinuy620jd for reviewing! I freaking, fucking lub you guys!**

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyou she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 6: Hanyou Rescue

Inuyasha's gaze was clouded with red as he fell through the Well, and emerged in Kagome's time. Immediately his senses went into overload as the scent of pollution, the horse-less carriages she had called 'cars', and just general garbage that seemed to flood the streets in her village hit his nose like a ton of bricks. He nearly sneezed as his nose picked up the scent of fear and, what alarmed him the most, blood before he quickly jumped out of the wooden structure, only to stiffen at the sight before him.

Kagome seemed to have been knocked out almost right outside the door to the shack, and her clothes had been ripped by something… or someone.

"Oh Higurashi, I really didn't want to do this since you aren't awake but I guess beggars can't be choosers, huh?" a male said, and Inuyasha finally spotted the brown-haired male who circled Kagome, like she was some kind of prey he was about to devour. He stopped circling her, and finally settled between her legs, much to Inuyasha's horror, before he started unbuttoning her ruined shirt with quivering fingers.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha finally roared as he jumped out of the shack, and kicked Houjo as far away from Kagome as possible, before he picked her up in his arms and cradled her close to his chest, while glaring at Houjo who appeared shocked that someone had seen him almost rape Kagome.

"W-who the hell are you? Where do you even know Kagome from? I've never seen you before!" Houjo gasped as he eyed the kimono-clad young man before him with silver hair, and the most terrifying golden eyes he had ever seen before in his entire life.

"Who I am is not important, you fucking asswipe! When I'm done with you, not even your ancestors are gonna recognize ya!" Inuyasha growled before he gently sat down Kagome against the shack, and then draped his red Haori around her to secure her at least some modesty, and also so she wouldn't kill him with sit-commands when she woke up again.

The male who had dared touching her like that was shivering in fear, and Inuyasha felt a wave of satisfaction roll over his as the horrid scent of urine reached his nostrils. The fucking pansy was fucking wetting his fucking pants for Kami's fucking sake!

"You. Are. Dead!" Inuyasha snarled as he slowly began walking towards Houjo with his claws out in the open, and they were begging to be used on the bastard who had tried defiling Kagome.

"P-please… please don't!" Houjo cried out as tears ran down his cheeks, but Inuyasha didn't utter a word. Instead he grabbed Houjo's collar, and threw his head first into the Goshinboku, which caused a large gash to appear underneath the rapist's hair, and blood started running down the side of his face as he struggled to get up on his feet again.

"…away… need to… _run_…" Houjo muttered frantically as he tried to get away from Inuyasha, who kept on growling low in his throat while following the frightened man around like a ghost.

"Did you really think that you would just be able to do whatever you wanted with her, huh?" Inuyasha snarled as he slashed Houjo's chest, making blood spew out like a fountain, and he gasped in pain as he feverishly tried to stop the blood from running down his chest.

Again and again Inuyasha kept on slashing him with his claws, but he was careful not to kill the fucking bastard just yet. Who knew how many times the creep had tried to do this to Kagome, and maybe had gotten away with it? No, the slow and painful death was the only option for this bastard. Inuyasha raised his claws once again, this time to severely injure Houjo, just as a voice he hadn't heard in over six years spoke.

"Inuyasha, stop this!"

OXO

Miroku looked confused at the little girl before him, who was staring right back at him like he was the weirdest man on the planet.

"Now, now, don't be frightened little girl, and tell me what you saw."

"I already told you, mister! A doggyman with silver hair and dressed in a red shirt jumped down the well, to go and help Mama!"

Miroku sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, and then reached out towards the little girl.

"I am going to take you somewhere safe. There can be demons and other bad things hanging around here, and they can attack you if you're not careful." he said, and then picked up the little girl who soon found the brass-rings in his staff entertaining, and she giggled every time they made a clear sound when they hit each other.

"What's your name, mister?" she suddenly asked as she looked at Miroku's clothes, and waited patiently for the Monk to reply.

"I am Miroku, the Monk. I am a really good friend of that man, who leapt into the Well earlier." Miroku answered, and grinned slightly as he watched the little girl in his arms smile brightly when he mentioned Inuyasha. It seemed that she already was very fond of the Hanyou, and Miroku didn't blame her at all. Inuyasha had a certain charm about his brash behavior that drew people in once they got to know him, and Miroku had been no exception after he had gotten over that Inuyasha tended to treat him like dirt, since he always groped Kagome-sama every chance he got.

"If you're a monk then where's your Shrine? Do you have any apprentices? Are you strong in spirit?"

Miroku chuckled as he listened to her eager questions, but he didn't answer any of them as he walked towards the village. Instead he kept his mouth shut, and his senses on high alert, so nothing could surprise them in the dark. He and Shippou had broken up camp not long after Inuyasha had left, and that was when Miroku had heard Inuyasha swear close by, and had found the dumbstruck girl beside the Well, clearly waiting for someone, since she was hanging over its wooden walls with a little necklace in her hands, where Miroku was sure that he could see some _Shikon no Kakera_, but that was absurd because he had been sure that Inuyasha had taken all the shards Kagome had, six years ago. He had sent Shippou to the village with the promise of hurrying up as soon as he found out what was wrong with the girl, and now he was dragging said girl with him back to the village.

"Say, little one, where are your parents?" Miroku suddenly asked, and felt the little girl stiffen slightly at his words. Not long after she finally looked into his violet eyes, and began telling about her family.

"Mama and I used to live in a really big Shrine where loads of people and kids came visiting, but Mama would never let me play with any of them. She said that I would just scare them away, so I stayed inside or close to the house and played with my Jii-chan, Souta!" Miroku frowned at those words.

_'She couldn't possibly be Kagome-sama's child, could she? But she looks so much like her, and those eyes are definitely Inuyasha's. Could it be that they had a more intimate relationship than they let out all those years ago?'_

Miroku was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he didn't even sense Shippou or Kirara come running towards them, and therefore he soon found himself on his back, with the girl he had picked up not far away from him, but she was clutching his staff like it would protect her from the two newcomers.

"Miroku, what took you so long? Sango was nearly going nuts about you, since the twins seem to have woken up and they won't go to sleep. Your neighbors are complaining too!" the Kitsune growled as he glared at the Monk, who paled as the image of a pissed-off Sango and two wailing children ran through his mind, and he shuddered involuntarily.

"In that case, Shippou, then I'll leave you and Kirara with this little girl here. Take good care of her, and remember to bring her to Kaede-sama's place, alright?" Miroku said as he quickly got on his feet, got his staff back from the girl he had found near the Well, and then he ran off towards his home while muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'locked up', 'Shrine', and 'Hiraikotsu' in Shippou's ears.

"Who are you?"

Shippou turned around, and got a closer look at the little girl who sat on the ground, and looked curiously at the little cream-colored kitten and the Kitsune, who both shifted nervously under her sharp gaze. To Shippou she seemed human at first, but those eyes of hers quickly got him convinced that she had to have some demon-blood in her from someone in her family.

"I'm Shippou, and that's Kirara. Who are you?" Shippou asked as he narrowed his eyes while circling the little girl like she was some sort of strange animal, and then his eyes widened when his nose caught the scent of someone he had not seen for six years.

"Kagome…" he muttered in confusion as he took in the little girl's scent, but the little girl shook her head and grinned before she spoke.

"I'm not Kagome. Kagome is my Mama's name!"

Shippou felt the world around him spin up and down and sideways as he heard the little girl speak about Kagome, and then a random thought hit him out of the blue…

_'I'm a big brother.'_

Shippou then grinned like a kid on Christmas Morning, and enveloped the smaller girl in a bone-breaking hug before he began laughing in happiness, despite not giving any indication why he was so damn happy.

OXO

Inuyasha stared back at the woman behind him with wide eyes as he slowly let his arm fall limply down, and he turned his back at Houjo before he walked over towards Kagome, who didn't move at all as she stared right into his golden orbs.

"I take it that she found you?"

"Yeah… is she yours?"

"Mmm."

Kagome then began pulling off the Haori he had draped around her, but Inuyasha stopped her by locking his hands around her upper arms.

"Don't… your clothes are pretty much ruined by that creep over there." he muttered, and Kagome did a quick lookover under the Haori, only to wince when she saw her blouse being little more than shreds. It had been one of her favorites… and had been expensive too.

"Thank you for coming, Inuyasha. Where is my daughter?" Kagome asked without meeting his eyes, and she forced herself to only listen to Houjo's erratic breathing, and what seemed like… noises from a phone? Kagome turned her gaze towards Houjo, and her eyes widened when she saw him take his phone – it was a miracle that it wasn't broken – to his ear.

"H-hello? I've been attacked! Help me!" Houjo shouted into his phone, and Inuyasha's attention was brought back to the lowlife behind him.

"Shut up already!" Inuyasha roared as he charged towards the helpless man, who stared right back at the Hanyou with evident fear in his eyes, and before Kagome could even open her mouth, Houjo's throat had been sliced by Inuyasha's claws. A fountain of blood washed over the heavily panting Hanyou, who slowly straightened his back from the former hunched over position he had been using, and then he walked towards the shack, and grabbed Kagome's arm on the way.

"H-hey, what are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome hissed angrily, but a single look into the bloodied Hanyou's eyes was enough to make Kagome stop talking. He knew that something was coming, and as Kagome strained her ears, the faint sound of sirens made her flinch.

"You can't stay here, Kagome. Come with me, and get your daughter. Nothing else."

Kagome looked hesitantly at the Well inside the shack, and she bit her lower lip.

_'Should I? Should I really break all those promises I made to Mama and myself about never ever returning to the Feudal Era?'_

Kagome sighed heavily and finally nodded, before she ran into the shack right behind Inuyasha, and then she swung her body over the wooden sides before falling through time once again as she clutched Inuyasha's Haori tightly.

OXO

Kikyou stared at the little girl with the black hair and golden eyes before her with suspicion in her brown eyes. The Miko was not pleased at all about this latest turn in events, especially not since it seemed that the kid had _Shikon no Kakera_ in its possession. After Shippou had dumped her off at Kaede's house, it hadn't been long before Kikyou had arrived since she claimed that she had sensed some _Shikon no Kakera,_ and how right she had been.

"Child… can I please have those shards ye have in that glassbottle? I promise to give them back, as soon as your mother is here." Kaede said softly as she pushed a bowel of stew towards the little girl, who nodded and politely thanked for the food before she dived in. As Kaede picked up the little glassbottle, she looked intensely at the small shards before a big grin lit up her old and wrinkly face, as if she had guessed correctly.

"Where did you have these shards from, child?" Kikyou demanded as she glared at the eating kid, who looked up from her food, and wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand before she answered.

"Mama gave me the little bottle with the pretty shards in! She said that they would take me through that well, but I didn't understand what she meant." the child explained, and Kaede watched in confusion as her sister turned even paler than before, as rage began clouding her eyes.

"Was your mother's name, Kagome?"

Kaede looked surprised at her sister since her voice was so full of hatred and anger, that it was a surprise Kikyou hadn't snapped at the child already.

"Yeah… how did you know that? Are you friends of Mama?"

"Well… I wouldn't call her my friend. We know each other, yes, but that doesn't make us friends." Kikyou said coldly, but the girl looked at the Undead Priestess with a determined look in her eyes, and then she nodded as if she understood what Kikyou was saying.

"So you are friends!"

"No, we are only acquaintances."

"Friends!"

"I already said no!"

"Well I say yes, lady!"

"My name is Kikyou, not lady!"

"Well then Kikyou and Mama are friends!"

"You da-…"

"That's enough Onee-sama… I believe that we should just say, as she wants us to and avoid any… incidents…" Kaede said sharply, and glared at her sister with her lone eye, and Kikyou shut her trap at once after giving the annoying kid a glare that could have frozen the blood of Satan.

"Oi! Baba where are ya?"

The voice of Inuyasha made the tension disappear like someone had punctured a balloon, but the tension was right back the second he entered the hut with a blood-soaked undershirt, and a strange expression in his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Kikyou exclaimed as she stood up abruptly, and walked over to the Hanyou to check for any injuries, but she sat down again with a happy sigh when she found none. Inuyasha, however, didn't sit down. The sound of someone running was heard outside the hut, and then in a few seconds the cloth that made out Kaede's door was swept aside, as a woman entered the hut and picked up the little girl who still was sitting with the bowl of stew.

"Oh Saki, I'm so relieved! You're alright!" the woman muttered as she buried the girl's head in the crook of her neck, and collapsed on the floor inside the hut as she clutched her daughter to her body.

"Mama! You're alright as well!" the little girl exclaimed as she happily hugged her mother, and snuggled her head into her mother's body, and she looked up into her blue orbs with happiness shining in her own golden.

"Kagome… I see that you have returned."

The temperature inside the hut dropped instantly at the sound of Kikyou's quiet voice, and Kagome turned her head towards the Undead Miko before she protectively brought her daughter behind her.

"Indeed Kikyou. Don't tell me you missed me." Kagome growled as she stared right back at the older woman, and the girl in her arms shivered slightly before Kagome suddenly was pulled back by something, and a cry of happiness rung inside the hut as Sango enveloped the Future Miko in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Kagome-chan, I can't believe that you're back! I almost didn't believe Miroku when he told me that he had found your daughter in the forest near the Well, but here you are!"

Kagome tried again and again to get a word in, but the Taijiya never gave her the chance to as much as open her mouth. Instead she kept on blabbering about how they had to catch up, and how she couldn't wait another minute so before anyone could say a word, Sango had already dragged both Kagome and her kid – Saki – off to hers and Miroku's home.

"W-what just happened?" Inuyasha muttered as he frowned while preparing to sit down, but he too was quickly dragged off by Kikyou who looked like she was prepared to kill somebody.

OXO

Kagome sweatdropped as she listened to Sango's constant blabbering about all the things she had missed while she had been gone. The twins Miroku and Sango had been blessed with, their three-year old son, Inuyasha's strange behaviors, and Kikyou's strange disappearances now and then every month. But as Sango's talking began to slow down, the Taijiya discovered that Kagome kept on looking out of one of the window that showed the village just down the hill, where the house was located at.

"Kagome-chan… why did you come back here? Was it just to make sure that Saki-chan was alright, or are you going to stay here permanently?" Sango asked hesitantly as she glanced at the black-haired Miko, who was absently petting her sleeping daughter's hair. As Kagome shortly looked away from the window to meet Sango's brown eyes, she sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Sango-chan… In my time there's nothing for me to return to. My mother as good as shunned me the second she found out that I was pregnant, and my friends there stopped seeing me too after I dropped out of school."

"Kagome-chan… I am always prepared to help you in any way possible… if there's anything you need, then I…"

"Sango-chan, I really appreciate it but… but there's nothing you can do. I made this mess six years ago, and I am going to get out of it again if I can. This time I just hope that someone like Naraku won't try and destroy it for me." Kagome whispered, but frowned when she saw Sango's grimace spreading across her face.

"Kagome-chan… Naraku isn't gone. He went into hiding not long after it was clear that you didn't come back this time, and we haven't had any trouble with him at all, when you see past a few incidents with Kagura or Kanna who have stirred up trouble now and then." Sango explained, and Kagome looked surprised at the Taijiya who then turned her head towards the room, where the twins and the young boy was sleeping.

"I'm glad through… Naraku hasn't come to the village at all, and he hasn't tried to do anything at all to my family or I." Sango's smile brought one on Kagome's face as well, and then the Taijiya turned her attention towards Saki who was snoring lightly as she rested against her mother's thigh.

"How old is she?"

Sango gestured towards Saki with one of her hands, and Kagome smiled softly down at her daughter who suddenly smirked in her sleep as she shifted so her head rested more comfortably against her mother, before returning to her oblivious state of mind.

"Six… her birthday was last week."

"Who's the father?"

"The… the… the father is Inuyasha."

Sango stared at Kagome, who was blushing madly, like she had just spawned two horns and a couple of wings on her back, as some kind of demon.

"Y-you what now?" Sango muttered as she continued staring at Kagome, who kept on avoiding the Taijiya's wide eyes by looking down on the ground or on her daughter.

"I... I see... well that explains why Inuyasha was so touchy the first few weeks after you had gone back."

"He... was upset? But why?" asked Kagome as she tried finding a reason for Inuyasha to be moping around about it. He couldn't possibly have been truthful when he had muttered how beautiful she was, how he loved being in her presence. He had only been lying to her, and she would be a fool if she began thinking otherwise.

"Kagome-chan... he loved you!" Sango exclaimed but Kagome shook her head, and refused to meet Sango's eyes.

"Sango-chan... please don't try to bring Inuyasha and I together. He made his decision six years ago, and I have made mine. There is nothing to discuss at all." Kagome said harshly before she finally met Sango's eyes.

"Is there... is there anywhere I can stay tonight? I would like to talk to Kaede tomorrow, and this time please don't kidnap me like you did tonight, Sango-chan. I think you nearly gave them all a heart attack when you appeared out of nowhere like that." Kagome giggled, and Sango blushed a deep red as she looked down at the ground.

"Well... you can stay here, Kagome-chan, for the night if you want to. We have a spare futon if you would like it." Sango suggested, and Kagome nodded before she got up as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up Saki, and helped Sango out with the futon. Not long after Kagome and Saki was underneath the covers of the futon, and Kagome breathed heavily as she watched the sleeping form of her daughter, who was snuggled up against her side happy and content.

"He can't love me... it's impossible..." Kagome muttered before she turned around, and closed her eyes to let sleep take her.

* * *

***Important***

**I have a poll on my profile about this story! Check it out please!**

***Also Important***

**QUESTION TIME GUYS! Who can come up with a name for the race Saki is? Since Inuyasha's a Hanyou and all, what name should a one fourth demon kid be called in Japanese? I have already tried, but Translate just screws me over every single time, so that's why I'm asking you since I don't wanna write 'one fourth demon' every time Saki says what she is. I hope to hear some responses from you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Quality Bath

*sitting in a dark corner and eats chocolate while crying my eyes out* Over sixty reviews... I'm so happy I could cry!... oh wait I already am... well that was awkward... enjoy!

Also I decided on that Daiyou-name which **rayaloe (Guest)** came up with (HUGE THUMPS UP FROM ME) so yeah. From now on all one fourth demon children shall be called... Daiyou! YAAAAAY!

**Special thanks to: Silvermist66, HopelessRomantic183, Guest, rachel (Guest), th65loverinuy620jd, HanaYuuki Tensha, SilverDrops-6593, Glon Morski, Glon Morski (Guest), Sukai Skye and rayaloe (Guest) for reviewing! I freaking, fucking lub you guys!**

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyou she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 7: Quality Bath

Inuyasha looked at the seething Miko before him with emotionless eyes as he listened to her ranting about how he never gave a damn about her any longer, and how everything that had happened was _his_ fault, and _only his _no matter what people might say.

"I specifically told you to make sure that Kagome never returned here, and what happens?! After six years the bitch returns, and with a child no less! Oh, and it get's even _better_! The damn child is YOURS!" Kikyou shouted as she glared at the stunned Hanyou, who in turn was glaring at Kikyou like she was crazy.

"Y-you what now?"

Kikyou screamed in frustration over his not-so-intelligent answer to her, stomped her foot down into the ground in a very unladylike manner, and then she walked over to Inuyasha until he couldn't avoid her cold gaze.

"I want her gone from this Era within the week, or so help me, Inuyasha! You deserve better than that disgusting copy of me, and you know it!" Kikyou hissed, and watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha flinched visibly.

"There's one thing, that had been bothering me, Inuyasha, and that is how she even got back here, since I am sure that you gave me all the _Shikon no Kakera_ the night you made her return to her own Time..."

Kikyou continued muttering for herself another five minutes, before she turned her attention towards Inuyasha, who was unnaturally quiet as he stood there without any emotion in his eyes, and then Kikyou's face cracked in a sly grin.

"You didn't give me all the _Shikon no Kakera _she had, did you? You idiot!" Kikyou scolded before she crossed her arms, and groaned in irritation.

"This sets back all the plans I had, Inuyasha, for quite a while! I hope you're happy that you just ruined our chance for being together forever!" Kikyou shouted before she stomped off towards the hut where she and Inuyasha lived, and the left Hanyou drew in a sigh of relief as he watched the dark-haired Miko disappear in the distance.

"Damn, I never thought that she would leave... you can come out now Bouzo!" Inuyasha growled as he turned around, and shot Miroku a filthy glare when the Monk emerged from behind some trees, with a wide goofy grin on his face.

"Wow... so close to the New Moon, and you're still able to track me?" the Monk asked hesitantly as he moved closer to where Inuyasha was standing, only to greet the dirt, after Inuyasha whacked him from behind.

"Damn it, Miroku! Stop peeping on people when they are having fucking private conversations!" Inuyasha growled as his golden eyes flashed dangerously when they looked the softly chuckling Monk over, but Miroku didn't utter a word.

"Saki-chan is quite the little darling, you know. You should be happy that she inherited those eyes of yours. I think that Kagome-sama's guilty pleasure is staring into those eyes Saki has, since they seem to remind Kagome-sama of you." Miroku suddenly said, and watched as Inuyasha's face got a strange smile roaming around in it.

"To think that Kagome-sama actually bore your child after I asked her so many times, really is a blow to my ego... why me?" Miroku whined, and received another pounding from Inuyasha who snorted in disgust, and sat down against one of the trees.

"Kikyou wants her to disappear, or else she'll take action herself and I don't want that to happen. Kikyou is too dangerous, and if Kagome dies because of me I could never forgive myself!" Inuyasha growled as he fisted his hands, and closed his eyes as the imaginary image of Kagome's dead and cold body staring up at him with lifeless eyes invaded his mind.

"I see your dilemma Inuyasha, but I cannot do anything to help you other than tell you to follow your heart." Miroku said with a sigh before he stood up, and then he began walking towards his house.

"Kagome-sama stays at my house tonight, Inuyasha. I just wanted to tell you." Miroku shouted over his shoulder before he disappeared behind a few trees, leaving Inuyasha alone in the warm midsummer night.

With another irritated sigh Inuyasha began walking back home again, but stopped for a few moments when the scent of wolf was detected by his already-weakening nostrils. He spun around just in time to see a brown wolf run off, as fast as its four legs could carry it towards the Eastern Mountains.

"Feh... fucking wolf can just try to come here again..." Inuyasha growled before he stuffed his arms in his long sleeves, and continued walking towards the village.

OXO

Kagome smiled softly as she lay there under the covers of the futon, and for a quick moment she wondered when she had to get up in order to make a good cup of coffee, while still being able to get to work at a respectable time, not to mention that she had to drop off Saki at the kindergarten.

"Mmm... coffee..." she muttered with a silly smile plastered on her lips, but her brows met in a frown when the sound of a giggle was heard right above her, and with a groan she opened her sleepy eyes to look up at three small faces, who all bore big, wicked-looking grins.

"Mama, I don't think that they have coffee here. I already asked Sango-san, and she said that they didn't know what in the world I was talking about!" Saki giggled as she watched her mother's eyes lose their sleepy appearance, and she shot up like someone had set fire to her.

"What? No coffee?"

Kagome's slightly panicked voice brought Sango running into the room Kagome and Saki had borrowed for the night, and with a fierce look in her eyes the Taijiya began looking around for the 'something' that had Kagome in such distress.

"Sango-chan, relax! There's nothing wrong at all!" Kagome laughed as she eyed her friend standing there in her plain yukata, with a sharp katana ready in her capable hands.

"B-but I heard you shouting, Kagome-chan! You were sounding as if there was something horribly wrong!" Sango said as she eyed the room with wary eyes, and Saki snickered in glee.

"Mama was just irritated, because she doesn't have coffee to wake her up! She always drinks a cup of it in the morning, but she says I can't have any because it would make me go hyper." Saki explained to the still-confused Taijiya, who cocked her head to the side, and then sat down to let Kagome explain what exactly coffee was.

OXO

As the sun rose higher into the sky, Kagome dragged her daughter with her to get a bath together with Sango and her two daughters, while Shippou took care of the youngest since Miroku had been called away for an exorsism together with a few of the people in the village - Inuyasha included. Kikyou had opted to stay behind, since her sister had been getting quite frail as of lat,e and it would only be natural for the elder sister to help her out.

"Ne, Kagome-chan... would you like me to go with you when you're visiting Kaede?"

"Thanks Sango-chan, but I would like to do it by myself. I'll take Saki with me too, since if we have to stay here I might as well make sure that she'll get to know people in the village."

The two grown women giggled, and then turned their attention towards Saki and the twins who had started a water-fight that was starting to get a little out of hand but nothing serious as of yet.

"No Saki-chan! Don't do that!" one of the twins giggled as she and her sister tackled the slightly younger girl, who returned the favor by splashing them with handful after handful of water at the two almost identical girls.

"Now, now you three, don't go too far. I don't want you to go too far into the forest alright?" Sango shouted as the three girls began moving towards the edge of the forest, and the two women spotted the three girls nod, all at the same time, before they ran into the forest without a care in the world.

"They are like small balls of energy! If Naraku and other dangerous demons hadn't been involved in our quest, we could just have rented a bunch of hyper kids to find the _Shikon no Kakera _for us. Of course you, would have to be with them Kagome-chan." Sango snickered as she watched Kagome's neutral face crack up in amusement.

"Ah, if only it had been like that... how long _did_ you even come with the _Shikon no Tama _after I left, anyway?"

Kagome's question made a sad expression fly over Sango's face, and Kagome frowned in confusion.

"Sango-chan... what happened?"

"Well Kagome-chan, after you left then... Kikyou gave us instructions to hide the shards on the outskirts of the forest, and well... Inuyasha just took them and did as she asked without consulting us at all." Sango said with a guilty look in her eyes, and Kagome groaned in frustration over Kikyou's "grand plan", which seemed awfully much like she just wanted the others to get rid of the shards, so someone else could have them.

When the two women had finished bathing they began packing the things they had brought with them, and walked towards the

"Sango-chan listen to me... I don't blame you at all alri-..."

Kagome was interrupted when a scream was heard close to where they were, and as Sango and Kagome's faces paled a nonhuman roar was heard nearby, followed by a strong Demonic Energy.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter is so short but hey **patience is a virtue guyz**! I hope to have the next chapter ready soon, and while you wait for that, why don't you go and vote on **my new poll**, as well as **check out my other Inuyasha-stories** even though they could be improved! **(I ****have a thing for OC's with Ichigo from Bleach!)**

LUB YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: A Spiritual Visit

You guys just made my weekend that much better by all those reviews! Also **the reviewer who hits number 100 gets to decide either an Omake er Lemon of his/her choice!**

**Special thanks to: December Sapphire, Glon Morski, th65loverinuy620jd and Sukai Skye for reviewing! I freaking, fucking lub you guys!**

I don't own Inuyasha at all. If I did I'd have Sesshoumaru as my protective, cuddly bigbrother and Inuyasha would do my every bidding. As for Kikyou she would be burning in Hell where she belongs!

* * *

Chapter 8: A Spiritual Visit

Kikyou hummed softly as she crushed a few herbs with a stone, and poured the crushed leaves into a pot of boiling water while keeping a watchful eye on her sleeping sister. Kaede's face was beginning to show her high age even more than before, and Kikyou would be lying if it didn't make her feel anxious. Kikyou would have to take over responsibilities as the new Head Miko together with the Village Elders, and it... it scared her.

_'I'll no longer be free to do as I choose... I'll be bound once again.'_

The beautiful Miko sighed softly before she stirred in the tea, and then prepared to wake her sister from her slumber when the sensation of Demonic Energy swept over the entire village like a cover of darkness, and it made her shudder violently.

"Onee-sama... what are wolves doing here?" Kaede croaked - her voice rusty from sleep - and Kikyou tightened her grip around the spoon.

"I don't know Kaede... but I intend to find out just is going on."

OXO

"I smelled wolf in the area last night, Miroku. Do you think that they'll get close to the village?"

Inuyasha's question came out of the blue, and caused some of the men - Miroku included - to stop walking, while looking worriedly back towards the direction of the village, but then one of the men spoke.

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna worry about it. We left enough men back in the village to make sure that everyone would be safe. Besides wolves'll only attack if we provoke them."

"You're right my friend, but if it is wolf _demons_ then we would have reason to worry." Miroku muttered, and looked at Inuyasha who had the same expression plastered on his face as many of the other men with families had on their faces. Concern.

"It wasn't demons, Bouzo. It was just a normal one, but that doesn't mean that we don't have to make sure not to be surprised if the whole pack shows up." Inuyasha growled out, and then continued walking towards their destination with the other men following shortly after.

_'I hope that you are right Inuyasha...'_

Miroku glared into the forest on the group's right side for a few moments, before he shook his head, and quickly caught up with the rest of the group.

As they all walked away several pairs of yellow eyes gleamed between the trees, and then they disappeared one by one before the owners of those yellow eyes headed towards the village.

OXO

Sango and Kagome's rapid breath, and the sound of their frantic running, was the only sound in the forest besides the birds small peeps, and the buzzing of some of the bugs living in the forest.

"Sango-chan, did you bring anything?" Kagome shouted as she evaded a low tree branch, and her wide blue eyes quickly caught Sango's own scared brown orbs.

"I only brought a little knife for soap!" the Taijiya shouted back as she evaded a rock in her way, and Kagome nodded as the thoughts of Saki being hurt somewhere ran through her mind.

"They're alright! They have to be alright!" the Miko muttered as a small branch slapped her cheek, making a little bit of blood run down to her chin, but Kagome didn't even notice it. Her mind was set on making sure that her daughter was safe, and she would be damned if anything tried getting her sidetracked in her objective.

The two women continued running for another five minutes before they burst into a clearing where they immediately spotted the twins sitting beside someone with black hair, and blood splattered all over the white sundress she was wearing.

"Saki!" Kagome cried out as she ran towards her daughter, who sniffled at the sight of her mother, and tears was running down the little girl's cheeks.

"Mama! T-there was a wolf!" Saki cried out as Kagome fell on her knees before Saki, who immediately wrapped her small arms around Kagome's neck and molded her little body as close to her mother's as she could.

"What happened here, Saki? Why are you covered in blood?" Kagome whispered as she comforted her girl by stroking her hair from the crown of her head to the nape of her neck, and she continued the motion for a while before one of the twins spoke.

"We were just playing around here, when a wolf came out of the forest. Saki wanted to go closer, and she didn't go back even though it started growling at her."

Kagome frowned as she looked down on her daughter with disapproving eyes, but then Saki finally said something.

"I...I recognized it Mama... Mister Kouga once had a friend over, and I recognized the smell at once. B-but t-then the wolf c-cut me with its claws..." she whispered, and Kagome froze as she quickly examined her daughter's shoulder where three bloody wounds could be spotted.

"Hey, those wounds looked much worse before!" one of the twins exclaimed, and gingerly parted the torn fabric on Saki's shoulder to see how much the wounds had healed.

"Oh thank goodness, Saki. I thought that you were dead!" Kagome whispered as she carefully turned her daughter around, and laid her palm over the wounded shoulder. Not long after, Kagome's hand began glowing a soft pinkish white, instead of the darker pinkish purple Saki had seen last night.

"Mama... what are you doing?"

"I'm making sure that your shoulder won't hurt anymore, Saki." Kagome muttered, and frowned in concentration as she focused on healing the gashes in her daughter's shoulder. It was times like these where Kagome was glad that she kept on practicing healing injuries on herself, Souta, or her mother before the two of them had started fighting all of the time.

"Mama, I didn't know that you could do that!" Saki exclaimed as her golden eyes widened in surprise, and she looked at her mother's glowing hand in wonder.

Sango and the twins stared at the closing wound as well, but the twins were much more vocal than the others.

"I wanna do that too!"

"Teach us how to do that, Kagome-sama!"

"Kagome-sama is a Miko like Kikyou-sama!"

"Wow! Kagome-sama should work at the Shrine!"

Sango and Kagome chuckled softly at the excited girls who wouldn't shut up about it for five seconds, and then finally Saki's shoulder was just as smooth as half an hour before.

"Let's go back to the village. Saki and I still have to see Kaede." Kagome said softly as she quickly looked Saki over once again before grabbing her hand, and then she hauled her daughter towards the village.

OXO

Kaede looked up from her scroll in surprise when Kagome and Saki's heads appeared at the cloth-covered door, and a small smile lit up the old Miko's wrinkly face.

"Ah Kagome-chan, Saki-chan. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Where's Kikyou?" Kagome asked warily, and Kaede sighed in irritation over her sister's lack of presence.

"My sister decided that this would be an appropriate time to disappear for a few days as she does every month." Kaede explained, and Kagome nodded as her lips thinned until they were nothing but a small line.

"I... see... well it is for the best, I believe, since I don't know how much Kikyou would be willing to help me with some Miko-training." Kagome muttered, and Kaede's face once again got its happy glow.

"Wow, Mama are you going to be like Kaede-san's sister?" Saki asked innocently, but didn't notice how her mother stiffened when the oblivious child mentioned her incarnation's profession.

"No child. Kagome-chan will not be the same kind of Miko, like my Onee-sama. While Kikyou Onee-sama is the next Head Miko, it will become Kagome-chan's duty to be to help the villagers with sickness, and - if it is needed- exorcisms. That is, if she decides to stay here in the village."

Kagome nodded, and grasped Saki's hand in her own.

"I will stay here, Kaede. I do not wish to return back home, and I am sure that my family would think that this was best anyways." Kagome said, but the young woman couldn't keep out the sadness that flowed freely from her voice, and Kaede raised the eyebrow over her visible eye in question.

"Is there something you wish to share with me Kagome-chan? I can assure you that the words in this conversation will never leave the house." Kaede said softly and Kagome bit her lower lip for a few seconds before she nodded and then ushered Saki out of the hut with the promise to make daisy-chains with her later when she had the time and then she watched as her daughter's black, messy hair jumped up and down as she ran towards the center of the village and then she finally began telling her story.

OXO

Kikyou sighed softly as she finally reached a clearing far away from any kind of civilization and, as soon as she reached the center of it, she pulled out a little piece of paper that had been bent like a crane-Origami. The Origami began dissolving into a fine powder that slowly flowed around in the clearing, before a bright flash of light made the Miko squeeze her eyes tightly together.

"Miko, I told you not to disturb me any longer!" a gruff voice growled, and when Kikyou opened her eyes she smiled softly at the newcomer.

His long hair was tied up in a ponytail with a thin thread of silk, and two tails connected to a white fur covered his armor-clad shoulders. A robust armor was covering his toned body, and jagged streaks could be spotted on his cheeks. As his ever-vigilant eyes darted around they finally captured Kikyou's brown orbs, and the Miko found herself sighing - and mentally drooling - at the sight of him. She quickly composed herself again when the matter at hand popped up in her mind, and with a sly smirk the Miko answered the Demon before her.

"I know that, DaiYoukai-sama, but I felt like I needed to inform you of this... your youngest son, Inuyasha, has sired a child."

* * *

Short, I know, so please forgive me! Please review and make me super happy because well... I think I have become an addict to them. Until next time!


End file.
